Now I'm Found
by Katie1995
Summary: A two-shot of when Alice and Jasper meet each other for the first time in the diner in Philadelphia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Now I'm Found.**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

The rain fell heavily from the sky landing in crystals on my marble skin. I enjoyed the rain; the serenity it brought was enough to rest my tortured mind, if only for a few precious minutes. I stood there, inhumanly still, and listened. I could hear every rain drop falling upon the floor, the rustle of leaves in the wind, and the soft rumble of thunder in the distance; still too faint for human ears to pick up. My eyes were closed, and a range of scents filled my nostrils. I could smell the rain, and the thunder undertone, along with the one thing I didn't want to acknowledge. The smell of blood, human blood. I had only hunted three days ago but my eyes were already like blocks of coal. The scent was creating a raging fire at the back of my throat, and I was trying to do my best to ignore it, but my efforts were futile. Reluctantly I opened my eyes. Another roll of thunder sounded, and people were running for cover under the nearest roof tops, or buildings they could find. I looked at them. The pathetic humans, running from a rain shower. None of them realised that they were stood just meters away from a deadly predator. No, the rain wouldn't hurt them, but I could. Still they ran, away from the cold drops that relentlessly fell upon the defenceless creatures. I didn't make any attempt to move, not until I caught the expressions of five bemused humans. I looked down at myself to find I was completely drenched. My jeans were sticking to me, and my jumper was defining the shape of my torso and chest. Not only that, but I was stood in a puddle. The confusion emanating from the spectators was...embarrassing to say the least. For the sake of my human charade, I went to find shelter from the continuous onslaught of rain. "Lucy's diner" being the nearest shelter available.

I walked down the pavement, head down, examining every little crack in the concrete slabs. I was frustrated with myself, that I had got myself in this position. Being this close to humans wasn't safe for me, and yet I allowed myself to wonder this far into the city. Stupid! Stupid because I'm a vampire, and thirsty. This time I wouldn't allow the temptation to get the better of me. I halted outside the doors to the diner, scared to walk in, encase my nature got the better of me. I looked at my reflection in the window. The scars that ravaged my skin were painted all over my face, going from my jaw bone up all the way to the corner of my eye. Underneath the collar of my shirt, scars scattered over my collar bone and neck. I was ashamed of my appearance, humans wouldn't notice the scars, but when I ran into other nomads it was torture. I had to go through the whole story of how I had come to have these scars, and believe me, it wasn't a very nice story. I changed my thoughts to the diner in front of me. I had to go in, whether I like it or not. I inhaled deeply, looking for courage I wouldn't find, and walked in. The scents that hit me were disgusting. Coffee, ice-creams, waffles, how humans could stand it I don't know. After the initial shock, I could smell something different. Not human, not food or drink, but vampire. The scent hit me so suddenly, that I had to stop. Why would he or she be in here?

I looked around my surroundings. There was a couple in the corner table sharing an ice cream sundae, being all lovey-dovey, and kissing. The other table held a family of four; a woman with her husband and two young children, twins by the look of it, and about 4 years old in appearance. I changed my direction. The scent was coming from in front of me, by the bar. I lifted my head, so I could see properly. The scent became stronger, and so did my instinct to defend myself. I stalked my way forwards, warily, following the scent that intrigued me. It was almost like perfume; Jasmine and vanilla. I lifted my head, and my breath left my body.

The vampire stood before me, was the most beautiful creature my eyes had ever laid eyes on. She had black spiky hair, pointing in all directions, and her eyes weren't black or red, but...golden, almost butterscotch in colour. She looked at me, her petite figure rising up of the stool, and approached me. She wasn't like any other nomad I had met before, not only were her eyes different, her body language was too. This vampire wasn't scared of me, but almost happy to see me. She skipped over until she came to an abrupt stop in front of me. Her emotions were almost exploding with happiness. The huge grin on her face put the ___Cheshire Cat to shame, but why was she so ecstatic to see me? Then something totally unexpected fell from her mouth._

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She crossed her arms, and pouted.

So I ducked my head, remembering the manners my mother had taught me, and said;

"I'm Sorry Ma'am." I didn't know who or why she was here, and I certainly had no clue on how she knew me, but for the first time, in almost a century, I felt hope. The anger I'd been carrying around seemed to dissolve when I looked into her eyes, her smile melting my frozen heart. I found the person I belonged to, and so had she. My life was no longer an uphill struggle, but a second chance, with the person who loved me. I stared at her and she stared at me, both enjoying the moment, and without a moment's notice, she rose up on the balls of her feet, and kissed me. Yes, this is where I belonged, with her; my life wasn't a nightmare any more.

___**A/N – This didn't really turn out as well as I had expected it to, but if you liked it, please review. It's very much appreciated.**_

___**Also, I'm thinking of carrying on with Alice's P.O.V. Do you think that's a good idea? I would like to hear from you! Katie1995.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers).**

**Now I'm Found.**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Do you want anything? Coffee?" I'd been staring alternatively between the clock and door for four hours now. The waitress was asking me the same question she'd been asking me continuously for the last past two months. I turned around to face her. I was still below eye level, even sitting on this stool. Why did I have to be so short?

I smiled at her. "No thank you."

"As you wish." She reverted her attention to the man next to me. He ordered a chocolate ice cream sundae with two flakes. Ugh, how he could eat that, I do not know.

Suddenly, a vision hit me full force, I gripped the side of the surface in front of me for support. They usually weren't so...surprising.

**(* Alice's Vision*)**

The rain storm hit at exactly 2:53pm, and he just stood there. Like a statue in the rain. It was beautiful. His honey coloured hair fell perfectly around his face, his jumper was soaked through showing the muscular side of him I'd never seen before, and his eyes were closed. People looked at him suspiciously, but he didn't realise. I was mentally urging him to move, do something. I couldn't lose him now, not when he was so close to me.

_Move. _Thankfully he opened his eyes. His orbs, as black as midnight, signalling he was thirsty. Who cared though? My angel was finally here. He took cautious steps to the pavement next to him, head down, and walked too slowly over to the outside of the diner I was sat in. _Move quicker, your nearly there! _But instead, he stopped outside, staring at his reflection in the mirror. I knew what to expect. He would have scars covering multiple places of his face, but I didn't care. Ever since I had been reborn, my only goal was to find _him._ To see his face staring back at mine. _What are you waiting for?_

Gradually, he opened the door for the diner. He made a face at the repulsive smells that hit him. I laughed at that, I knew how he felt. The smell consisting of disgusting human food and drink, but being here for two months now, I didn't really notice it anymore.

He viewed his surroundings with frightened eyes, and walked forwards little step by little step. The clock he passed read 3:01pm. Unexpectedly, he stopped again. I was growing more and more frustrated. Why was he taking so long? I was only a few feet in front of him, waiting where I had always been waiting for him.

**(*End of Alice's vision*) **

That was where the vision stopped. _Come on, come on, come on! Make it 3:01pm already. He's nearly here! Why are you choosing to go so slow today? _I was staring at the clock. It was only 2:30, I didn't know if I could suffer the anticipation any more. It was killing me. I'd waited too long to see _him, _time was purposely going extra slow. The waitress tried to take my order yet again.

"Would you like anything _now_?" I heard her friends snickering behind her.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Her friends started talking in hushed voices, but I heard every single word.

"I don't know why you bother Sarah. It's the same answer every time."

"I know Clare, but you can't just ignore her." Her other friend butted in then.

"Look, Sarah, she's been in here every day for what, like two months now, and she still _hasn't _ordered _anything._ I heard Clare laugh.

"You don't need to be so sarcastic Jess; I think she's waiting for someone, or something."

"Well, if she's looking for mister right, then she'll be here for a very long time indeed."

"Yeah, she'll have to get out more if she's looking for some fun; I mean this diner doesn't offer anything very appealing does it?" Sarah hit Clare on the arm with her note pad. At least someone stood up for me.

"I don't care what you two say. She's very polite, and quite friendly, she has more manners than you two put together." A small smile pulled up the corners of my mouth. _So there! _I thought.

I turned to the clock again, ignoring the fact that they were talking about me. 2:31pm. _Argh! _I'd reverted to screaming in my head. Was I finally going crazy, like Jess had said? I breathed in and out slowly; I was literally bouncing up and down in my seat. I think it showed to, as the man beside me kept giving me weird looks. I had to be calm though, I couldn't send him running. I chuckled at that thought. The hyper vampire pixie that can't stop happy dancing because it looks like she's on a sugar high.

I thought of all things we would say to each other. I crossed my small fingers together, hoping everything would turn out just right. They way I'd always seen it. Jasper. The name had constantly rung in my head since I had opened my eyes to this live. The only life I've known. I didn't know who he was, but I needed him, just as he – I hoped – needed me.

The clock and I were having a battle. Both staring each other down. I watched the seconds tick by. It was now 2:45. I'd been staring solidly at the clock for nearly 15 minutes now, unblinking. Okay, maybe the man really had a reason to stare at me. I mean, it wasn't normal for any other human to stare down a clock, innocently ticking away on the wall, but in exactly eight minutes, the heavens would open. I could already feel and smell the roles of thunder in the air. The electricity was buzzing around me. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to contain my excitement any longer.

I put my head in my hands, not something I do very often, to try and at least sit through the further 16 minutes. I looked at my surroundings again. There was a woman sat next to me now, she was the 600th person to sit next to me since I'd got here. 600 people and I remembered all their faces in exact detail. Every line, every freckle, I remembered perfectly. It was like a story board in my head. It wasn't only the faces I remembered, but their orders too. I mean, it wasn't like I wanted to remember, but still. This diner had given me great stories. Fights, break ups, you name it, I was there. I felt s jab on the side of my left forearm, which pulled me out of my thoughts.

The woman next to me was an elbower. Every time she sliced something with her knife, or put something in her mouth, she would elbow me in the side. I sighed annoyed, but mentally, I was smiling at myself. She didn't realise it now, but tomorrow – because of me – she's have bruises up her arm. The clock was still ticking away, I looked up. It was 2:53pm. At exactly that moment, the first of many raindrops fell. I was hyperventilating. This was it, my saviour was finally here. The blonde God who I'd searched my whole "life" to meet.

I knew what was happening outside. I ran my hands through my spiky hair, dishevelling it with stress. I knew he'd take shelter, but I was still anxious. _Move. _ I couldn't lose him, this stranger who I'd known my whole "life," I couldn't lose the stranger I barely knew either. He was two people I was dying to meet. The person I already knew, and the person I had yet to find out about. I pictured his face in my mind. I'd already memorised the scars running over his face, his neck and his collar bones. I didn't care, even angels aren't perfect. As long as he was _my _angel, nothing else mattered. His blonde wavy hair falling around his face, his eyes black, his lips the colour of rose buds and his defined cheek bones. My personal sunshine.

Slowly the diner began to fill up with humans sheltering from the rain. Some holding coats over their head, some with huge umbrellas and some completely soaked through. None of them were my angel though. I could hear the seconds ticking away. 3:00pm.

I was shaking now, shaking out of pure excitement and adrenaline. One more minute and he'd walk through those doors. One more minute and my existence wouldn't be pointless anymore. One more minute and I'll have something to _live_ for. Just one more minute. I counted down the seconds, while stealing glances at the clock. The only sound in my ear drums was the steady tick-tock of the second hand ticking away. I stared as the second hand made it to the last ten seconds, my hands wringing together in my lap. "10" – I whispered – "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2" – I looked at the door – "1." Sure enough he appeared at the door way, opening the door ever so slightly. I couldn't breathe. Yes he was beautiful, but in real life he was breath-taking.

He walked in, warily, and made the cutest face at the human foods which surrounded him. Every cell in my body was on edge. He took a measured step forwards before stopping again and looking around him. I knew what intrigued him. Me. Not only were the scents of human food and drink, but they were of vampire as well. I examined his body language, he was slightly on edge at the vampire he had yet to find, but this would end well. It always had. He turned his attention to the floor, but carried on walking – too slowly – towards me. My dead heart lighting up more each step he got closer. _Walk faster! _

His footsteps became quicker, but his head was still down. My love, my saviour was here now. In front of me! He took three more small steps before lifting his head up to meet me. The joy had exploded from my body and I jumped off my stool, maybe too quickly to stand before him. I could feel a wide grin plastered on my face. He looked at me, the surprise evident. This wasn't planned; no vision could have ever described this moment. I was glad for once my vision was cut short. These things were done better unscripted. I didn't know until now, the first thing I'd say to him. But when I did say something, it felt completely natural.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I pouted for effect.

He stared straight into my soul and simply ducked his head. "I'm sorry Ma'am." His southern accent dripping in every word. I rolled up onto the balls of my feet and kissed him on the lips. It was a peck really, short and sweet, but wonderful all at the same time. This man, this vampire was my whole world. I – we – had everything to live for now. I had love. I had Jasper.

**A/N - If you have time, PLEASE review, they make my day :)**


End file.
